Beautiful Liar
by Keira Higurashi
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon. Bella and a new friend are hits in Asia and Europe. What happens when they finally get to tour America, and land right in Forks . . . Who's there in the front row?
1. New Person

**A/N I know there are a whole lot of these out there, but I wanted to try. It still has vampires in it.**

Izzy's POV

"Wake up, Izzy! The crowd's been practically screaming for us! If you don't get up, Cam's gonna be mad!" Valery shook me. No one called me Bella anymore, since I was socially impossible, back then.

I moaned in response, "C'mon. They're asking for us thirty minutes early?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Valery shook me again, impatiently.

"Oh, fine." I said, my voice full of sleep.

We were on a tour in France . . . again. Valery and I had been best friends since we'd been through all the same heartbreak and the pain . . . we'd met at La Push, and we've been together ever since. Eventually an agent, Cam, discovered us and we became hits in Asia and Europe. It had been a very long time since I had been to the USA. I longed for it, but the whole in my chest had never healed. I had forgotten about his name at least, but his image was burned into my mind.

I opened my eyes. Valery was in her usual kind of concert clothes. It usually consisted of a t-shirt with a broken heart on it and plain jeans. The t-shirt covered what we had underneath, used for the finale. I had the same t-shirt on, but I wore khaki-colored, cut-off pants instead of jeans. We didn't really care if people didn't like our simple outfits. We just liked to be comfortable.

I tried to fix my hair as decent as possible. Although I couldn't top Valery's dark brown, a-little-below-the-shoulders, hair that was smooth, and almost untouched.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look great. Now c'mon before Cam kicks our butts." Valery took my hand and led us out of our tour bus to backstage.

Cam glared at us, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Cam. I accidently spilled some soda on my jeans when Izzy and I wanted a quick swig. I had to go change it." Valery lied smoothly, keeping the heat away from me, naturally.

"Be more careful, please." Cam rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Now you've got a show to put on. I don't think the crowd can take the suspense much longer."

We all piled our hands together, a tradition. "One, two, three, break a leg!" We all shouted. I got a microphone, but Valery got a headset.

She grabbed a guitar before walked over to the opposite side of the big TV screen and beginning the song that she had written about all the heartbreak she and I had to go through. A big pandemonium ran through the crowd, signaling Valery was out on stage, doing what she did best.

"_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green._

_I hope when you're in bed with her,_

_You think of me._

_I would never wish bad things,_

_But I don't wish you well._

_Could you tell by the flames that burned your words?_

_I never read your letter!_

_Cause I knew what you'd say._

_Give me that Sunday School Answer,_

_Try to make it all okay!_"

The crowd was already cheering for her. I clapped with them too, knowing that if Valery and I had had a sing-off, she would've won. But I would've still been happy for her anyway.

"_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?!_

_Bet it sucks, _

_To see my face ev'rywhere!_

_It was you,_

_Who just end it like you did!_

_I was the last to know,_

_You knew exactly what you would do._

_Don't say,_

_You simply lost your way._

_She may believe you,_

_But I never will!_

_Never again . . ._"

My turn was coming up. I took a deep breath and stepped onstage. Everyone cheered for me, just the same as Valery. I remembered my first time, stage fright. Everyone has it. But I got over it as time flew by.

We were both stepping down the staircases at our sides. I waved to the crowd.

"**If she really knows the truth,**

**She deserves you.**

**A trophy wife, oh how cute.**

**Ignorance is blessed.**

**But when your day comes,**

**And he's through with you.**

**And he'll be through with you!**

**You'll die together but alone!**"

**You wrote me a letter!**

**You couldn't say it right to my face!**

**Give me that Sunday School answer.**

**Repent yourself away!**"__

"_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?!**_

_**Bet it sucks,**_

_**To see my face ev'rywhere!**_

_**It was you,**_

_**Who just end it like you did!**_

_**I was the last to know,**_

_**You knew exactly what you would do.**_

_**Don't say,**_

_**You simply lost your way.**_

_**They may believe you,**_

_**But I never will!**_

_**Never again!**_"

"_Never again will I hear you._"

"**Never again will I miss you.**"

"_Never again will I falter you._"

"**Never . . .**"

"_And never again,_

_Will I kiss you!_"

"**And never again,**

**Will I want to!**"

"_**Never again will I love you!**_

_**Never!**_"

Valery broke out into a guitar solo, smiling at me. We were at in front of the screaming crowd now. Apparently most of them were guys, but there were girls all the same. I thought Valery was one of the best guitar players ever, but all she would say when I told her that was: "Naw."

The chorus was coming up, and we were both going to sing the rest of it together.

"_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?!**_

_**Bet it sucks,**_

_**To see my face ev'rywhere!**_

_**It was you,**_

_**Who just end it like you did!**_

_**I was the last to know,**_

_**You knew exactly what you would do.**_

_**Don't say,**_

_**You simply lost your way.**_

_**They may believe you,**_

_**But I never will!**_

_**I never will!**_

_**I never will!**_

_**Never again.**_"

Valery and I jumped as Valery strummed the last note. The applause was thunderous. It almost hurt to hear it, but it was just telling us, "Job well done."

"_Bonjour_ France!" We both shouted. A stage crew member quickly took Valery's guitar away.

"You ready for some more?" Valery shouted.

The answering call was either oui or yeah.

"I can't hear you!" Valery yelled over everyone.

They answered louder this time.

We continued with our songs, _U + Ur Hand_, _Bad Reputation_, _Good Girl Gone Bad_, _Take a Bow_, _Rehab_, and _Misery Business_. We smiled through them all, glad so many had turned up. **(I recommend ALL of these songs!)**

"This is the last one, sorry guys!" I said, apologetic.

We had saved the best one for last. The band started, while we made improvements to it. I started singing.

"**He said I'm worth it.**

**His one desire!**"

"_I know things about him,_

_That you wouldn't want to read about 'em._"

"**He kissed me,**

**His one and only.**"

"_Yes!_"

"**Beautiful liar!**"

"_Tell me how you tolerate,_

_The things you just found out about._

_We'll never know,_"

"**Why are we the ones to suffer?**"

"_I_ _have to let go!_"

"_**He won't be the one to cry!**_"

We threw off our t-shirts after that. Underneath mine was a dark blue shirt that flowed down like a dress. It only had on strap on the side. Underneath Valery's was a bright red spaghetti-strap with a black jacket that only went halfway down. The sleeves were rolled up. The crowd was noisy after that. We swayed to the rhythm.

"_**Let's not kill the karma!**_"

"_**Let's not start a fight!**_

_**It's not worth the drama,**_

_**For a beautiful liar!**_

_**Can't we laugh about it?**_"  
"_Ha, ha, ha!_" Valery smiled at me first then to the roaring crowd. We continued singing.

"_**It's not worth our time!**_"

"_**We can live without him,**_

_**Just a beautiful liar!**_"

Valery sang her verse.

"_I trusted him but when I followed you,_

_I saw you together!_"

"**I didn't know about you then,**

**Till I saw you with him winking.**"

"_I walked in on your love scene!_

_Slow dances!_"

"**You stole everything,**

**How can you say I did you wrong? Yeah.**

**We'll never know,**"  
"_When the pain and heartbreak's over._

_I have to let go._"

"**The innocence is gone!**"

"_**Let's not kill the karma!**_

_**Let's not start a fight!**_

_**It's not worth the drama,**_

_**For a beautiful liar!**_

_**Can't we laugh about it?**_"

"_Ha, ha, ha!_"

"**It's not worth our time!**"

"_**We can live without him,**_

_**Just a beautiful liar!**_"

"_Tell me how to forgive you,_

_When it's me who's ashamed?_"

"**And I wish I could free you,**

**Of the hurt and the pain.**"

"_**But the answer is simple!**_

_**He's the one to blame! Hey!**_"

Then Valery broke out dancing. I just clapped the beat, since I'd never gotten over my clumsiness.

"_**Let's not kill the karma!**_

_**Let's not start a fight!**_

_**It's not worth the drama,**_

_**For a beautiful liar!**_

_**Can't we laugh about it?**_"

"_Ha, ha, ha!_"

"**It's not worth out time!**"

"_**We can live without him,**_

_**Just a beautiful liar!**_"

**A/N Review please!**


	2. Remembering

**A/N I'm back! I have just acquired a new obsession for Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club! THEY'RE BOTH AWESOME ANIMES! Oh, and Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara, and THEY ARE ALSO GREAT ANIMES! I just get a lot of obsessions these days.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sign this contract, and you'll win a trip to Las Vegas and Paris!**

**SM: Really?**

**Me: Yep, now if you would sign here.**

**Edward: Not so fast . . . TWILIGHT STEALER!**

**SM: *le gasp***

**Me: What? I am just offering a trip to Misses Meyer!**

**Edward: Yeah, right. *reveals the Twilight contract***

**SM: *le gasp again***

**Me: Darn you Edward.**

Izzy's POV

"We're going where?!" Valery asked, excitedly.

"America, baby! Our first stop is Forks, Washington!" Cam exclaimed, overjoyed that Valery and I were so excited.

I froze.

Forks . . . The place where I was left out in the woods . . .

Forks . . . The place where _he_ and I were in love . . .

Forks . . . The place where I was left broken hearted . . .

"Izzy? Are you okay?" Valery shook me anxiously.

I blinked and smiled, unsuccessfully. "Nothing. Just . . . thinking."

Valery crossed her arms at me, but dropped it . . . for now. She would ask me about it when we were alone.

"It's settled then. The flight's going to leave soon." Cam hurried us to the tour bus quickly.

--*--

"Okay, start spilling." Valery watched me with stern eyes when we were finally alone in a first class private area. Cam got one for himself.

"It's not because we'd met there . . . it's just . . . memories." I stuttered out.

"It's that guy, isn't it?" Valery rubbed my shoulders while I nodded.

"He said he didn't want m-me." I hugged my chest, struggling to keep myself together. "And that he was leaving with his family."

"Shh, Izzy. It's alright." Valery tried to calm me.

My eyes widened and I gasped. I wasn't in the plane with Valery, now.

I was in my old room. The one I used when I used to live with Charlie.

_I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, but I wasn't alone._

_"What was all that for?" He asked. The voice was like velvet, but it was familiar in a way._

_"Charlie thinks I'm sneaking out." The words bubbled to my lips without me knowing._

_"Oh. Why?"_

_"Apparently, I look a little overexcited."_

_My chin was lifted with a long, pale finger. It was surprisingly cold._

_"You look very warm, actually." He was bent his face slowly to mine, but I didn't flinch away like I would've. I held myself perfectly still._

_"Mmmmmm . . ."_

This was like déjà-vu. The memory was vague, but it seemed perfectly clear now.

Edward.

-*-

Alice's POV

"Edward!" I called my brother, knowing he wouldn't answer.

He was stuck in his room all day, now. He had never gotten over Bella, and we could all see it. Charlie had said she just went to Europe with no good bye, in person at least. We had come back, thinking Bella would be there to greet us, mostly Edward though.

"Would you get off your butt for once? Just have some fun!" I yelled, pleadingly.

There was two knocks, signaling, "Go away, Alice."

I sighed and walked back to Jasper and scowled. We took Emmett's Jeep. There was a sign in front of the school, worn out by the rain. _CONCERT HERE_, it read.

There was a buzz of voices inside the gym. We squeezed through them all, careful to keep our ice-cold skin from too much contact.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Valery Martin and Izzy Marie!"

The music started and a beautiful, although not as beautiful as Rosalie, teen walked out.

"_No sir._

_I don't wanna be the blame,_

_Not anymore,_

_It's your turn,_

_To take a seat we're settling,_

_The final score and,_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_"

Another voice came on, but it was too familiar. It couldn't be . . . !

**Okay, this song that Valery started to sing is called **_**That's What You Get**_** by Paramore. ONE OF THE MOST AWESOMEST SONGS **_**EVER**_**!!!!**


	3. Bella Therapy

**Kei: Ello chaps! The new chapter is finally here! (as you can probably tell) Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews anyway. **

**Edward: I sound like a hermit in this fanfic.**

**Kei: So?**

**Edward: AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO **_**CARE**_**?**

**Kei: . . . I'm Team Seth now.**

**Jacob: IN YOUR FACE BLOODSUCKA! Oh wait . . . that's not me.**

**Seth: YAY! Thanks Vamp!**

**Kei: You're welcome! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS! Oh, and Jacob, I'm still your team too. Oh well! Enjoy! I still support Edward/Bella, so don't get me wrong, okay!**

**Ages –**

**Bella: 20**

**Valery: 17**

**Jacob: 18**

**Seth: 17**

**Based on that, you guys should know the others ages.**

"**BOLD" – Bella singing**

"_ITALICS" – Valery singing_

"_**BOLD AND ITALICS" – Bella and Valery singing**_

Bella? I looked to Jasper frantically. He stiffened, hearing that all too familiar voice. He looked down to me, the same franticness in his eyes. Then 'Izzy Marie' walked out . . . She was exactly like the old Bella . . . How could I not _see_ this!

"**I can't decide.**

**You have made it harder just,**

**To go on and,**

**Why-hy?**

**All the possibilities,**

**Well I was wrong.**"

"_**That's what you get,**_

_**When you let your heart win.**_

_**Oh, oh uh-oh oh.**_

_**That's what you get,**_

_**When you let your heart win.**_

_**Oh, whoa.**_

_**I drowned out all my sense,**_

_**With the sound of its beating.**_

_**And that's what you get when,**_

_**You let your heart win,**_

_**Whoa oh, oh.**_"

We didn't listen much after that, we were just gaping at the stranger that bare the name "Bella Swan". What happened to her?

We walked out of that place after the concert, shocked.

"We need to talk to her." I said firmly.

"Agreed. But I'm not sure I should. Edward and Bella couldn't possibly forgive me for . . . _that_." Jasper said solemnly. Unfortunately, he blamed himself for Bella leaving. It wasn't his fault he had given into his instincts. Even I had trouble.

"Okay, if you say so. But it's not your fault!" I pecked him on the cheek and left.

Izzy's POV

After finishing up, Valery and I went to our dressing rooms. "Well, I haven't seen anyone I know yet . . . thank God." _Except for Mike . . . the dude was a freakazoid. . ._

She smiled. "As long as you're not hurt, I'm good too. . . While we're still here, how 'bout seeing Seth? I mean, it _has_ been years, y'know."

I smirked. I knew she had a crush on the guy. No use in hiding it. "You mean, Seth with the cute face and to-die-for eyes?" I taunted.

Valery turned her back on me, but I knew she was blushing. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Val." I smirked wider if possible.

"Sh-shut up!" Valery started hiding her face in a book, obviously embarrassed beyond comprehension.

"Don't make me do it." I said in a sing-song voice.

". . . You wouldn't dare."

I sucked in a breath, with a smug grin. She always did it to me. It was time to pay the piper.

"**If there's a price for rotten judgment,"**

I sang, laughing and rolling on the floor mentally

"**I guess you've already won that."**

"Oh God, kill me now. . ." She groaned, knocking her head against the wall. "No man is worth the aggravation." She said blankly. I had the sudden urge to make her sing no matter what. It was time for a little Bella therapy.

"**That's ancient history,"**

She sighed. "Been there, done that."

"**Who'd ya think you're kiddin'?**

**He's the earth and heaven to ya, **

**try to keep it hidden. **

**Hon I can see right through ya. **

**Girl you can't conceal it, **

**I know how you're feelin' **

**who you're thinkin' of!"**

"Ugh, no chance, no way, I won't say it (or sing it) no, no." By the end of her line, she was starting to get the beat of it. _Just a little more . . ._

"**You swoon, you sigh,**

**Why deny it?**

**Oh, oh!"**

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in _looooove._" Valery rolled her eyes.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, while plugging the iPod into the iHome and turning the music up full blast. Luckily the walls were soundproof. I started to sway, hoping she would join in soon.

"**Shoo doo,**

**Shoo doo,**

**Ooh!"**

Valery sighed and mumbled, "Fine, I'll join in. Don't get a kick out of this, though. It's just a song."

_Ha ha! Victory!_

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming get a grip girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

"**You keep on denying,**

**Who you are and how you're feeling,**

**Baby, we're not buying.**

**Hon we saw ya hit the ceiling!**

**Face it like a grown-up—"**

"I'm seventeen, Izzy." Valery reminded me before going back to the song.

"**When you gonna own up,**

**That you got,**

**Got,**

**Got it baaaad?"**

"_Oh, no chance,_

_No way,_

_I won't say it no, no!"_

"**Give up,**

**Give in!**

**Check the grin,**

**You're in love."**

It was true, she was grinning. But after I sang that part, she went back to scowling and sulking about it.

"_This scene won't play! _

_I won't say I'm in looooooooooooove!"_

By the time she finished her part, Valery was pacing across the room with me showing up in her face all the while.

"**You're doin' flips!**

**Read my lips,**

**You're in love!"**

"_You're way off base, _

_I won't say it!_

_Get off my case,_

_I won't say it!"_

"**Now don't be proud,**

**It's okay you're in love."**

"_Oh,_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in. . ."_

She sighed, sitting back down and twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Love."

I made her scoot over and sat with her, hugging her like she did with me in the plane. "Aw, you know I was just joshing around."

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbled.

"But we can actually go over the La Push if you want. . . And I won't say anything to Seth, I swear!" I crossed my heart.

Valery eyed me, but sighed once more. "Fine. We'll be around here for a while anyway."

"All right!" I punched a fist in the air, and grabbed Valery by the hand. "Let's go then! Don't want to waste any time."

I couldn't wait to see Jacob again. He was just as helpful as Valery was during Edward's absence, and encouraged Valery and I to do what we wanted.

Yep, Jacob was the one I was intending to see.

Not the past I didn't remember.

**Kei: All righty! Just a bit of some Valery for you all! I hope you like her, because she's a friend . . . And she can really sing. Review please!**


End file.
